Misfits
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Positive or Negative?
1. Chapter 1

"You've ruined my date with Lila!" Arnold shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Arnold I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"Yes you did! You've always been crazy jealous of our relationship! Why can't you admit it? Oh I know! You're insecure. And because of that, I will NEVER love you! I love Lila! And I always will! Just stay out of my love life for crying out loud! You know what? You can stay out of my life too! GO AWAY."

Helga sniffed and ran away from the couple.

Lila looked at Arnold. "Hon, don't you think you were a little too harsh?"

"Well she deserves it. C'mon let's go." He put his arm around her, and walked off.

AXH

Helga felt like she was stabbed in the heart, as she ran down the street to her house. She ran upstairs to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Miriam ran up to the door.

"Honey, you okay in there?"

"Uh, yeah mom, I'm just peachy-"

She threw up again, and her mom opened the door. Seeing her daughter in a state like this made her unhappy. Miriam reached down and gently pulled her hair back, so her daughter could vomit a few more times. Once she was done puking, she turned around and put her back to the sink.

"Helga? What's the matter? You look tired and miserable." Miriam smoothed out her hair.

"Of course I'm exhausted mom, I just ran here. And I'm not miserable..." She mumbled.

"Are you sick? Did you eat anymore of your father's pork rinds?"

"No Miriam, and maybe I'm a little sick. It's no big deal. Really."

Her mother sighed. "You need to puke again, don't you?"

"Yes I really do." She leaned over the sink with her mother pulling her hair back, throwing up once more.

"Helga...If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a bun in the oven."

She jerked her head to her mom. "I'm. Not. Pregnant."

"Hey, it was just a thought." She put her hands up in defense.

Helga rolled her eyes, and splashed water into her face.

"If you really think I am, then a few tests should be the judge of that."

"Okay Helga. I'll go buy you some tests, but you're only 17 sweetheart. You are close to graduating highschool. If it turns out positive, then I will find out who the father is, I promise. And I will do anything in my power to take care of you and the baby. Understand?"

Helga sighed and put her hand on her hip. "What have I got to lose?"

Miriam smiled and kissed her hair.

"I'll be back soon."

"Kay mom." She mumbled.

Her mother walked out of the house, grabbing her purse and driving off to the store.

Helga walked into her room and flopped on the bed.

'How could I possibly be pregnant anyway? I've never...'

Buzz...

Helga took out her phone from her back pocket. It was a text message from Stinky.

 **[Stinky- Hey Helga.**

 **Helga- Hey Stinkmeister, what's up?**

 **Stinky- I was just checking in on how you were doing.**

 **Helga- Oh! Well I'm doing good I guess? Why'd you ask?**

 **Stinky- The news spread over our school that Arnold told you to stay out of his life.**

 **Helga- Lemme guess...Rhonda caught it on video and spread the news around?**

 **Stinky- Bingo.**

 **Helga- I wish the princess would mind her own beeswax.**

 **Stinky- Yeah, me to. That really bites, you know? To be honest with ya, I kinda found Arnold a huge jerk for hurting your feelings like that. I think you're amazing.**

 **Helga- You don't have to say that. I couldn't care less about what he thinks. And I'm not amazing. I'm just an average 17 year old girl who's had a rough past.**

 **Stinky- That's not true. On the contrary Helga, I think you're wonderful. Just think about it. You saved Arnold's parents, it was your idea to make that video. You picked me, out of all people to be your fake boyfriend. It was an honor like no other!**

 **Helga-...You...really mean that?**

 **Stinky- Why of course!**

 **Helga- Stinky, you're okay I guess. I guess you're okay enough to be called my friend, if it's okay with you.**

 **Stinky- Thanks Helga, I'd be mighty happy to. Well, I'm glad to hear you're alright. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask for my help.**

 **Helga- Although I may rarely need it, I appreciate it Stinko.**

 **Stinky- Anytime. I gotta run, I'm helping my mom bake some brownies.**

 **Helga- REALLY? Be sure to save some for me at school tomorrow!**

 **Stinky- Haha. Whatever floats your boat.]**

Helga stared at her phone.

'What did I get myself into?'


	2. Positive or Negative?

Miriam came back from the store a half hour later. She walked into Helga's room with 3 tests in her hand.

"Helga, I've got the tests right here. Are you ready to do this?"

Helga shook her head. "No...I'm beat. I'd rather find out in the morning before school by myself."

Miriam smiled knowingly. "Ok. I'll just leave the tests in the bathroom drawer over here. Good night Helga."

She kissed her on the head, and walked out of her room. "Night...mom."

Soon enough, the sun had barely rose in her room at 5:30 in the morning. She stretched and stood up, but held her stomach from a tense pain that came across. Helga got her clothes for school, then went into the bathroom. She stood on a stool, brushing her teeth. Today, she decided to let her hair down, for a new look.

Helga wore a 'More Than a Woman Red Floral Jumpsuit' from Pink Botique, with yellow lace up heels, and a blue long-sleeved ruffled cardigan sweater with an open front. She applied some lipstick, and admired her look in the mirror.

She sighed. 'Time to get this over with.'

Helga pulled the bathroom drawer open from under the sink, and searched for the tests in there. Her hand managed to find them, and she pulled them out.

As soon as she did what she was instructed to, she paced around her bedroom.

'It's just sickness. There's no way I could be carrying a child! I'm going out of my mind right now!'

About 3 minutes later, she went back into the bathroom. The test was covered up in a towel. Helga couldn't bare to find out by herself, so she got her mom from downstairs.

"Mom! Come quick!" She yelled and ran over to her in the living room.

Miriam gasped. "Helga honey, is it true?!"

She pulled her up.

"I don't know yet! But I'm too afraid to look by myself! Now, c'mon!"

Miriam ran up the stairs with Helga and shut the door. They both went into the bathroom, locking it.

"I want you to look at the results for me, and I'm going to turn away. When I say I'm ready, you can tell me if it comes out positive or not."

"Okay."

Helga went over to the door with her back turned. "Look at it Miriam."

She snatched the towel off of the test, and put her hands over her mouth to keep quiet.

"I'm ready to know the results now."

Miriam cleared her throat. "Aren't I gonna make a cool grandma?"

Helga turned around and lunged at her. "I'M PREGNANT?!"

"YOU ARE!" She cheered happily.

Helga was terribly mad at herself at first, but then an wave of excitement washed over her.

She hugged her mom, crying with joy. "This is the best day of my life! Ooh! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl!"

Miriam smiled. "Don't worry honey, you'll find out next week, once I take you to the doctor. But, who is the father of your baby?"

Helga's smile faded a little. "I actually don't know."

Miriam put her hands on her hips. "It's not that boy Arnold is it?"

"Arnold? Why would you think-"

"I've heard you kissed him a few times."

"Yeah, stage kissing, saving the neighborhood, and I saved his parents. So what? That was years ago."

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you defensive. I was only asking..."

"Sure you were..."

Suddenly, Helga's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Helga? Are you okay?"

She stammered. "Yeah...I'm fine mom. I just realized who may be the father!"

Miriam perked up. "Really? Who?!"

"My ex-boyfriend...Stinky Peterson. I forgot I went out with him FOR REAL! That's probably why he started texting me again last night."

"That name doesn't ring a bell."

Helga groaned. "You never met him. Here's a picture of him now."

Helga got out her phone, and showed her mother a photo of him.

"Oh wow! He's hot!" Miriam gushed.

"MOM!" Helga grimaced.

"What? I know you think the same thing, don't you Helga?" She smirked.

Helga cleared her throat, blushing awkwardly.

"No comment."

"Aha! I knew it! And I believe that's why you're dressed up so fancy for school today?" Miriam laughed.

"Mom..." She sighed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But, how are you going to let him know?"

"I said he MAY be the father, it's not confirmed yet. And if he turns out to be, then I'll have to get with him alone, and let him know."

"Aww. You're going to be a great mom! You've already made a wise decision." Miriam gushed and hugged her daughter again.

"Yeah yeah. I get the message. Oh! And Miriam, don't tell my father about this. I wanna be the one to tell him."

"Okay, and here's some motherly advice. Since Stinky may be the father, I'd say that you should spend a lot of time with him until you know for sure. That will help you to bond with him."

"Okay? I'll try." She shrugged.

"Good! Now get downstairs and eat some breakfast. Remember, you're eating for two y'know." She grinned.

"Mom. You're being such a grandma." Helga smirked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Miriam chuckled, following her daughter down the stairs.

Positive/Negative?


End file.
